Eternal Drabbles: Code Geass
by EternalKnight219
Summary: As many people know, or don't know, I have a very short attention span and I come up with stories on a whim. So, I decided to write down my story ideas. They may be massive x-overs, just x-overs, or just regular stories. Please feel free to see my thoughts here. I'm making this T-rated, but entries may become M-rated stories later on. Enjoy!
1. Kaleidoscope Prince - Chap 1

**AN: So I have been a little bit lax on my writing recently. Well, a lot of things have been going on in my life and I've also been doing a bit of co-writing with a few people. Well, I've decided to get back in the writing swing of things by starting this set of drabbles. My issue is that I have too many ideas and not enough attention span to write them all. So, I've decided to do this. These are ideas I have had that I have not been able to actually write down due to me being rather...unable to concentrate on one topic at a time. These drabbles may or may not be limited to one specific fandom. Remember, any fandom and product of such fandom is not owned by myself. No matter how much I want it to….Goddamnit.**

_8/12-13/2014_

**Drabble One: Kaleidoscope Prince: Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Imperial Throne Room, Holy Britannian Empire, 2009 a.t.b.**_

* * *

Shining red eyes gleamed in amusement as a finely dressed boy, no older than nine, was promptly escorted from the throne room in quick haste by the Royal Guard of 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia. The emperor, who imperious stature made him quite an intimidating fellow, gave a hard, cold gaze to the retreating back of his son, hiding some of the turbulent emotions within.

While he was able to fool most with that display of cold indifference, Charles was not able to fool the owner of the piercing red eyes in question, who gazed at the situation with the slightest bit of mirth in his countenance. This mysterious noble, who did not appear in public too often and mainly kept to himself, always found this scene amusing. Not for the confrontation that just occurred mind you, but the confrontation that _will _occur.

Around him, many of the muttering nobles went silent as they glanced at his impassive face with growing trepidation. They knew that this particular oddball among their ranks was plotting something and they knew to stay well out of his way, lest they find themselves in a most humiliating situation. Oh poor Baron Gelland, who still couldn't show his face in court after coming to a party dressed as a female streetwalker after mocking him, was one reminder that this red-eyed "menace" was one never to be crossed.

'_They are still thinking about _that_ measly prank? I need to do something a bit more memorable next time. Although, it did get Charles' attention.'_ Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg mused, chuckling to himself. He then composed himself and slowly walked out of the throne room, keeping a stoic face until he was far enough that his devious grin would not be seen. _'I have been watching each Lelouch for long enough. I think its time to add my input as well.'_ He thought with a devilish smile. _'It's time I interfered with one of my favorite cosmic playthings. You can only do so much with Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki, and thats with _THEMnot_ getting involved.'_

Zelretch began to think about how he would involve himself in Lelouch's life. _'Zero Requiem is out of the question. Whether or not I should tell him the truth about his mother is yet to be seen. I do wonder if this will be Lelouch of the Rebellion and all of the junk in between, or we are dealing with Nightmare of Nunnally. Or it could be both. Or it could be neither. I'll just have him take it one step at a time. With this world's uncanny connection to Akasha and Lelouch's suspected latent abilities (if he has them) the Kaleidoscope should be very easy for him to learn. Rin would be jealous. Scratch that, she'd be drooling.' _Zelretch then stopped and stared out at the Britannian capital below him. "I'll approach him after the invasion. Lets see how receptive he will be." Zelretch began to guffaw loudly.

And the world trembled in fear.

* * *

_**Akashic Records, Kamine Island Elevator, Area 11 - 2012 a.t.b**_

* * *

"God EternalKnight, way to be lazy with a timeskip."

…

"Just because it is a normal function in fanfiction writing does not mean that you have to use it."

…

"My training of Lelouch is not that boring."

…

"Yes, two years of my brilliant teaching methods is at least worth two chapters."

"No it isn't!"

"Silence you!"

"I don't think the readers need to be scarred for life old man."

Zelretch snorted. "They won't be scarred that badly. I'm not nearly as bad as THEY could have been. Oh and thank you for spelling out my emotions, Eternal. I think the readers get it."

…

"Why should I? I like breaking the Fourth Wall."

…

"I'm a bit more sane than Deadpool. Hey, Loki knows he's a comic book character too."

…

"What are you going to do about it?Go 'All Fiction' on me? By the way readers, if you get that reference…"

"UNCLE ZEL/OLD MAN, STOP HARASSING ETERNAL AND GET BACK TO THE STORY!" Two loud, male voices called out from the platform.

Zelretch muttered something along the lines of "Smart ass authors and cheeky brats" before turning back to watch two of his favorite cosmic playthings sitting down across from each other at an ornate wooden table; a chessboard between them.

Lelouch had matured both physically and mentally since his exile from Britannia… "I'd like to think so after the old sadistic fuck over there made me watch my older self shooting Euphemia over and over again while eating popcorn and making comments about the perfect arc of her fall." He snarled. "Or the time he made me watch one of my best friends say that 'my existence was a mistake' while commenting on the authenticity of his delivery like a movie critic. Or how about him making me watch as Suzaku impaled me and then my sister cried over my dead body while he laughed and laughed and laughed…"

"Lelouch…" The other black haired boy said reproachfully.

Lelouch gave an almost sheepish grin. "Sorry, carry on."

His deep violet eyes glanced up from the board and gazed upon his compatriot, whose deep, bespectacled emerald eyes continued staring at the board in front of him.

Harry Potter continued staring at the board below him, looking for any type of escape from his current situation, but once again, his royal friend had proved just how adept he was at chess once again. He sighed as he tipped over his king. "You win. Again."

Lelouch smirked. "You lasted at least an hour this time. I'm impressed."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Harry frowned. He looked up. "So, how's Nunnally? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's doing as well as she could. Trying to cancel a Geass command without someone with a code is rather...difficult work. Because of that, she is still unable to see. Other than that, she's doing well and she would definitely like to see you again." Lelouch then added, "So how's the wizarding life going?"

Harry snorted in disgust. "Not as glamourous as they painted it to be. In truth, its a world of gold-painted rubbish where the people are sheep, the leaders are inept, and the government is corrupt. Did I mention that the headmaster of my school may or may not be a manipulative old fuck?"

Lelouch gave his friend a dry look. "So...basically the usual."

"Uh huh."

The former prince chuckled. "What did you expect?"

"Them not trying to mould me into some sort of tool or shame me into believing that it is my obligation to be their messiah? Is is so hard to expect that I don't want to be famous? I don't want attention Lelouch. Any attention I received has had unfortunate consequences for me!" Harry stated, slamming the table in frustration.

"That's because you live with a family of complete and total ingrates."

He sighed. "You're right. Although your family is not so pleasant either."

Lelouch snorted. "Isn't that the truth. Speaking of family, how are your cousins doing in Japan?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well Kiritsugu died this year. Shirou and I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Thankfully, what was left of the Emiya-Potter crest was ceded to me. Of course, I asked Shirou if he wanted it, but he declined."

"Who would of thought that your cousin on your father's side would adopt a cousin from your mother's side. I find that a remarkable occurrence."

Harry gave Lelouch a flat look. "And who are we the students of?"

The thought dawned on Lelouch. "Point taken. Well at least you've made friends."

Harry's face strained to keep his frown from deepening. "Maybe."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"I wonder about Ron. I know his friendship is _genuine_, but I'm not sure just how genuine it is. He's trying, but he is also someone who has lived in the shadow of very highly successful brothers."

"You feel as if he may be using you as a means to an end?" Lelouch interjected.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I can tell that he's trying not to, but there is jealousy still there. And the events of this past year did not particularly get me any new friends."

"You mean dealing with a phantasmal beast?" Lelouch asked.

"Again, yes. Although if I used that terminology, I would probably come under suspicion for practicing magecraft." Harry smirked. "Of which I am doing, of course. As the Potter family has done for generations under the Ministry's nose and with Potter funds. I wonder what the magical community would think when they found out that Lily Evans was no mundane-born witch, but a magus born of two runaways. Of course, my grandfather Charlus smelled the magus on my mother from a mile away which is why he not only approved of my mother, but also severed the marriage contract between my father and Andromeda Black. Then again, the contract was basically moot because she fell in love with a mundane-born herself and was primed to be disinherited from the Black family. Drove old Cygnus Black up the wall."

**(AN: In Harry's story, Magi and wizards do NOT get along. In fact it is illegal for each side to attempt to practice the other. The Potters got away with it because they were smart and they also used the corruption of the government to their advantage. I'll explain in more detail in the planned drabble "Kaleidoscope Wizard.")**

Lelouch snickered. "So how is business with the Einzbern going?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm actually surprised that old Acht actually tolerates me. He knows I am close with Shirou and Kiritsugu, but he has not made any out and out mention of it in any dealing. Rather I think that has to do with Uncle Zel if anything." Harry shrugged. Then he smirked. "So are you going through with what you talked about?"

"I'll need a safehouse for Nunnally. What better place than in a different dimension? Of course, it will need to be in an area in which she will feel comfortable and is inconspicuous. Got any ideas?" Lelouch asked.

"You will never find peace in Britain. I can tell you that. Especially if you are seen with me. Hermione is still bugging me about having you meet her. Thankfully, the old windbag headmaster hasn't found out about Uncle or you, so thats a good thing. I would try Florida."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Why there?"

Harry shrugged. "I loved it. It may be as humid as a sauna in the summer, but its warm all year round and its NOT BRITAIN. Besides, the housing market is booming for buyers there."

"How do you know that? You are only twelve." Lelouch asked, slightly intrigued.

Harry smirked back at the still surprised Lelouch. "Uncle Zel always said to have an out when you need one. And I think I might need one. Speaking of which, how is the training?"

Lelouch's smirk dimmed slightly. "Its coming along. I have actually been trying to duplicate something very interesting that I have seen in one dimension."

Harry gave Lelouch a dry look. "Let me guess, its the intangibility thing that Uchiha guy had?"

"How did you...you tried it, didn't you?"

"Somewhat, but the Emiya-Potter crest makes such an ability like that unnecessary. Why go intangible when I can alter the time in my body?" Harry asked.

Lelouch thought a bit about how to counter his friend's answer. Then, it dawned on him. "What if you're facing an area-of-effect style of spell or magecraft?"

"I've been working on something. Not sure if it is feasible, but it is in the works. Not telling you though." Harry then smirked. "So hows your cute red-head childhood friend doing? What was her name? Kallen?"

Lelouch shot the sniggering Harry a scathing glare. "She's doing fine and stop teasing me about that."

"How about the hot black haired childhood crush of yours?"

Lelouch looked down, his face reflecting a combination of shame and sadness. "I'm not sure. I have not spoken to Amaya since we left Britannia so long ago."He said, in a rather small voice.

Harry's face sobered up upon hearing Lelouch's reaction. "Sorry to bring that up. Anyway, one more trouncing before we call it a visit?"

Lelouch began to smile. "I guess you really are a glutton for punishment, aren't you Potter?"

Harry could only laugh.

Meanwhile, Zelretch watched the two boys banter back and forth with a small smile on his face. "Hey stop making me sound so soft. The way you wrote that was creepy."

…

"I know I'm not Deadpool, but I still have the right to complain."

"Goddamnit old man! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

Zelretch sighed and turned to the readers. "No respect. I get no respect I tell ya."

…

"Hey, my commentary make this story at least readable."

…

"Fine I'll shut up."

As Lelouch and Zelretch stepped out of the Thought Elevator into the ruins, all was quiet. Then the vampire, who at that point had been strangely silent, turned to Lelouch with an almost unnoticeable smirk. "I believe that we still need to practice your 'pseudo-Kamui' technique that you were trying." He then raised a paintball gun and pointed the muzzle at the boy, who paled.

"Don't blink."

Lelouch's screams of pain and the maniacal laughter of a centuries old vampiric troll rang throughout the night.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so this is the first chapter of my drabbles and possibly the first chapter of a new story. To those who were slightly confused, this story would be a volume in a saga of stories called "The Kaleidoscope Chronicles" which is basically the tales of Kinoko Nasu's resident immortal troll dead apostle Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Harry Potter will have his own story in "The Kaleidoscope Wizard" in which may be another drabble featured in this drabble set. Due to my short attention span, doing drabbles may help give me focus. Anyway, I don't own any Code Geass or Type Moon characters. If anyone wants to co-write any of these drabbles into stories or wishes to adopt them, feel free to PM me. **


	2. Kaleidoscope Prince - Chap 2

**AN: Ok, sorry about the wait. But goddamn, one review. I've gotten ONE review. To be fair, I did put it in the Misc. x-over catagory. So, I changed the catagory to Code Geass. No, these will not just be Code Geass x-overs. Although, I may put other drabbles that have nothing to do with CG in a different set all together. That could work. Anyway, if anyone wants to adopt one of these drabbles, just feel free to PM me. These drabbles may or may not be limited to one specific fandom. Remember, any fandom and product of such fandom is not owned by myself. No matter how much I want it to….Goddamnit.**

* * *

_9/17/2014_

* * *

**Drabble 1.2: Kaleidoscope Prince: Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Lamperouge Residence, Royal Palm Estates, Ft. Lauderdale - 2004 a.d./ 2012 a.t.b.**_

* * *

"After all this time, you mean to tell me it's impossible?" Lelouch growled, eyebrow twitching.

Zelretch barely regarded the irate prince as he picked his ear. "Yes. You cannot duplicate the Kamui ability with the Kaleidoscope. Although it sounds plausible in theory, there are certain conditions that must be met in order to be able to use that technique."

Lelouch scowled. "What conditions?"

Zelretch, smirking unnoticably, stated, "First of all, you do not have the appropriate type of energy. You are not from those realities and therefore do not have the genetic qualities nor the right type of energy required in order to be able to use Kamui, let alone wield a Sharingan. Also, you are not of the bloodline of Ōtsutsuki, so you are not capable of any bloodline technique that anyone of that genetic line could use. One of my alternates tried it once. It was not pretty."

Lelouch's twitching became even more intense. "You knew this the entire time and didn't tell me about it?" He snarled, gritting his teeth in near apoplectic rage. "With all the hellish training for it you put me through, only to tell me it's not POSSIBLE?!"

The vampire's smirk grew even more pronounced, as minute as it was. "You should see a neurologist about that twitching eyebrow of yours. I mean, didn't you think our training was fun?"

Harry arrived at the house via Kaleidoscope, having finished his classes at Hogwarts for the day, only to hear a deafening roar of apocalyptic rage followed by death threats, explosions, and trollish guffawing. He sweatdropped as he warped back to Hogwarts, not wanting to be in the way of Lelouch's, albeit righteous, fury. "I'll stop by later."

* * *

A massive empire-sized temper tantrum later, an muttering Lelouch and a smirking Zelretch were sitting at the kitchen table as Sayoko, who ducked away earlier to avoid Lelouch's path of destruction, served tea.

"You know, you do have another option. I mean, Harry is going to eventually have Third Magic. But that shouldn't discourage you."

Lelouch gave Zelretch a glare. "What, pray-tell, is an option that I have?"

The vampire's already profound smirk turned into a devilish grin. "You already have it. Lelouch, you are perhaps the first person I have seen with an almost genetic disposition to a True Sorcery."

The boy stared at Zelretch owlishly. "What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

Zelretch chuckled. "Your Wired Geass, "The Zero", is practically a True Sorcery. As a matter of fact, you have been activating it without even using it as a Geass. The power that you and your sister were born with has evolved in you to take up no Prana at all. Didn't you notice that?"

"I thought "The Zero" reduced things to nothingness?"

Zelretch nodded. "It did. That is one half of the First Magic, _**Denial of Nothingness**_. You also created a knife just now to throw at me."

Lelouch raised an eye. "So what? I used projection."

"No you didn't. You used no prana at all." Zelretch said, shaking his head. "That's the other half of the Sorcery. Congratulations. You are now the user of _two _True Magics. I'll get you a cookie later for it."

Ignoring that last part, Lelouch was stunned. Then he remembered something. "But doesn't Nunnally have the same power?"

Zelretch thought for a second before answering. "Yes and no. She cannot physically manifest it like you can. It can only take effect in Akasha. Thankfully, your father does not know about either one of your Geass. Root knows what would happen if he did."

Lelouch nodded. "Right. By the way, I wanted to thank you about what you did for Nunnally."

The Wizard Marshall frowned. "Unfortunately, the memory damage is still there and would require someone with more profound knowledge of Geass in order to fix that. I don't know all that much pertaining to the subject because frankly, I couldn't give enough of a damn. However, I could guarantee that she is able to see. It's the least I could do for my cute little student."

Lelouch deadpanned. "I'm still going to get you back for all the suffering that you caused me."

"Oooh. I'm shaking in my trousers."

"Fuck off."

* * *

_**Sword of Akasha, Akashic Record, Pendragon Thought Elevator**_

* * *

"Your son is surprisingly elusive, Charles."

The tall, intimidating form of Emperor Charles zi Britannia turned towards the voice. "Hmm."

The speaker, a young boy dressed in rich clothing, walked towards the towering emperor. He was frowning, a rather uncommon site on the usually smirking immortal. "It seems he has managed to periodically elude our sight." V.V. said.

"It matters not." Charles rumbled. "He is only one twelve year old boy. I see no reason to see it as nothing more than an anomaly."

V.V.'s frown deepened. "An anomaly that could become a great enough threat if left alone."

"Perhaps. But for all we know, it could be because he is a child of two Geass users. Such an occurrence is so rare...we know nothing of what could come of it. C's World has not been particularly useful in tracking Nunnally either. Information on her has been strangely erratic as well." Charles shrugged.

V.V. snorted. "Nunnally is not much of a threat blind and crippled as she is."

Charles smirked, "Shows what you know, big brother. Shes is no longer blind."

V.V.'s head turned so quickly one would have thought it would snap (much to a green-haired immortal's chagrin). "What? How?"

The Emperor chuckled. "I am not entirely sure. It's possible that she managed to overcome the Geass. However, she has not regained her memory of that night, so she was only able to defeat the blindness. Still, it is a show of great strength to do so."

"Charles, you are such a romantic." V.V. snarked, his smirk returning to his face.

"I need something to do to get away from those aristocratic parasites, old man."

V.V. laughed. Then he sobered. "What should we do about Lelouch?"

Charles looked towards the clouds. "Leave him be for now. We need him later. He is an important piece."

V.V. frowned. "Schneizel?"

Charles shared his brother's demeanor. "He is becoming too suspicious and is starting to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. I may need to be more hands off in the future until Lelouch is old enough to distract him and reign in C.C."

"Many consider him to be your favorite."

The white-haired man snorted. "He would be a terrible emperor. Schneizel is a smart boy, but he is unfortunately lacking in the area of knowing the human element. Schneizel believes that fear is an effective tool for keeping the masses in line."

V.V. hummed in thought. "That is a foolish line of thought. Humans when oppressed eventually learn to lose their fear and turn it to hatred. Starving people quickly lose their fear of guns and weapons of mass destruction."

"Lelouch would be a better emperor."

The deceptively young man raised and eyebrow. "How so?"

"Unlike Schneizel, Lelouch understands humanity. He can relate to both the conquerors and the conquered." Charles gave a rueful smile. "Guinevere would ruin the empire even more quickly than Schneizel would. She would be dead within a month of ascending the throne."

He chuckled. "Of course, this is all hypothetical. None of this will matter when we activate the plan."

"Of course. Should we leave Lelouch alone for now?"

The large man nodded. "That would seem most wise right now."

The boy nodded as he began to walk out. "Very well. We should start preparing the pieces for the game."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

V.V. stopped and turned as smirk turned sinister. "After all, the success of the plan relies on this game. It would be remiss of us to not be prepared. Shouldn't you know that Charles?"

* * *

**9/20: Annnd done! Yeah I know its a little short, but frankly I don't know how to continue with this. Which is why it is merely a drabble and not an actual story. Due to Type-Moon's nature of always having the main character have a harem, I don't see why I should change custom. **

**Anyway, please review. Really. One review for how long this drabble has been up. I will be changing the name to Eternal Drabbles: Code Geass because these will be Code Geass and subsequent X-overs. Do not expect this to be updated frequently. I will have other genre's drabbles up soon on my author page just for your enjoyment. Any wish to adopt these drabbles must be first PM'd to me. **

**See ya. **


End file.
